The Missing History of Soul Society
by ferZhyne
Summary: This is the first chapter of my Bleach fanfiction.This story is about the missing and hidden history of Soul Society. All Bleach concepts and characters belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my two original characters. Have fun reading and discover the secret!
1. Reestablishment

**Chapter 1: Re-establishment**

"This is the start of my responsibility."

She humbly said these words in front of a sealed ruined area. On the centre of this ruined area lies a ruined castle-like structure. Around it are destroyed houses and barracks which seems to be two hundred years old already. The reason why the area was sealed is not known and everyone is forbidden to enter the place or even go near it. Only captains and vice-captains are allowed to enter the area with the supervision and approval of the general commander.

"Nee-sama, it's time to go."

The long haired violet and eyed woman tenederly stares at the ruined area. Then she put her sword on her waist, closed her eyes and started walking toward First Squad Headquarters.

Meanwhile, in the main hall of the first squad, the captains and vice-captains are having little conversations. The agenda of this meeting sparks their curiousity and interest. At the entrance of Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai, everyone was silenced and welcomed him majestically as he went to his post.

"Squads, I have made a personal decision to establish the special force squad, the fourteenth squad. The purpose of this meeting is to introduce to you the leaders of that squad."

The door opened and a violet haired and eyed woman wearing a haori and a smaller woman with long black hair entered. The taller woman has violet eyes with cold expression. She wears a black choker with a mysterious symbol on it. She also wears black arm guard. Her hakama was customized as a mini skirt. She wears a mid-thigh black socks and heeled slippers. She wears a hoari with a bloody red cloth underneath it. The smaller woman wears the standard shinigami uniform. She wears a badge with sakura insignia on it on her left arm. She has long black hair which is lowly tied and a layer of short hair seems to be covering the tail. Her black eyes cast innocence and kindness.

Everyone has their different reactions to the entrance of the two shinigami. Some received them with a warm smile, some were displeased, and some did not give a single care. When the two women approached the captain commander, they kneeled down on one knee and humbly present themselves to him.

"At this day, you are to be recognized as the captain and vice-captain of the newly established fourteenth squad. Your sole duty is to examine and develop the perished noble family's sacred spells. I will be expecting a lot from you Raine Ryuka-taichou and Airen Ryuka fuku-taichou. I am also giving you the authority to restart your noble bloodlines. I am expecting no failures from the both of you." Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai declared firmly.

The two gracefully stood up gracely and faced the rest of the captains. The smaller woman examined each faces while the taller woman emitted an air of arrogance. Their aura casted a nostalgic air to the captains as their presence seems to be familiar with them.

"I believe that this meeting is over. Squads, work hard for Soul Society. Adjourn!"

As the two left the hall, the eighth captain and the thirteenth captain followed the two ladies as they made their way to their squad's office.

Raine proceeded to her chair and prepared the materials she need for her first duty – writing the purpose of the fourteenth squad. Airen welcomed the two captains and made them comfortable then proceeded to do her paperwork.

"Well then, finally you got what you wanted, Raine-taichou," the thirteenth squad broke the silence.

"This is just the beginning, Ukitake nii-san. I still have a long way to go… And please stop addressing me too formally. You can call me the way you used too," the violet haired stated.

"Same as before, Raine-chan. Focus as always," the eighth squad captain teased.

"I did not become a captain for nothing. This squad was established for something," Raine explained while beginning to write her first paperwork.

"If you need something just ask us. We'll do our best to guide you," the white-haired man said.

"Thank you nii-san!" the woman said with a smile then firmly ordered Airen, "Airen, gather our squad! Let us introduce to them the purpose of this squad!"

"Hai! Taichou!" the little girl said with a slight bow.

"Guess we have to leave now, Ukitake. Our little girls are eager to start their job," Kyoraku said teasing the captain.

The two girls left the office along with the two male captains who were proceeding to their respective offices. They went to the training ground and prepared to speak. The entire squad knelt before them.

"I am Raine Ryuka, your captain and here is my sister, Airen Ryuka, your vice-captain. As a member of this squad, let me clear our objective. We are established to study and develop the perished noble family's sacred spells, the Ryuka clan. We are built as a special force which will be used for war. As a member of the clan, it is my and my sister's duty to assure your safety. We will be examining your reiatsu to know your limits and to classify your skills. In addition to our job, I am also requiring you to protect and help the Rukongai area that was assigned to us, the darkstreet area. It is known to be the most notorious and poorest area. We will be developing that area at any means. We will be distributing the mission, vision and philosophy of our squad. We want you to understand it well and live it. Prepare yourself for the examination," the violet-haired captain firmly declared.

Raine turned to Airen and said, "Airen, look for possible candidates for the rest of the eighteen seats."

The black haired woman nod and began the examination.

"I want the two of you to closely observe the new squad. The leader of that squad will surely be useful in our plans. Make no traces of suspicion," a man said in a silent voice in a dark area of Seireitei.

The two other figures started to make their move as they hear the command.


	2. Connected

**Chapter 2: Connected**

The sun is about to show itself once again in the world of souls. Raine and Airen are preparing their selves for the long day of work ahead. They are about to go to their office when Raine decided to invite her sister to visit a place. She brought her in the dark woods just near the Ryuka ruins.

"Nee-sama, where are you taking me?" asked Airen.

"Just wait and see. You'll love it!" Raine replied with a smile.

Soon, the darkness was eaten by light and Airen's eyes widened when she saw the view. She never expected that a place like this exists in Soul Society. In the end of the woods was a lake that shimmers when the sun light touches its skin. Before the lake was a huge sakura tree which seemed to live for ages. The tree was radiating its beauty due to the blooming of its flowers. The two walked and stopped beside the sakura tree.

"Airen… My dear sister, I want you to treasure this place. This place is where our father and mother's relationship started. Whenever you are stressed or down and I am not there for you, just drop by in this place and you'll feel peace," Raine said and she put her arms around her sister.

The sisterly moment of the two was interrupted by the presence of a reiatsu. A red haired man appeared in the darkness of the wood.

"Ah… Uhmm… I'm sorry! I guess I'll leave now. I thought the presence I felt belongs to an enemy," he said with a uneasy face.

Raine let go of her sister and said, "It's okay. I know that the both of you have a lot of catching up to do. Besides, I am not prohibiting my sister to have social relationship. Airen, be back at the office before lunch time."

Airen nodded and Renji was startled with her reply. He never expected this kind of reply coming from a cold person.

Raine walked her way to the office when she felt a presence approaching in front of her. She tried to analyse who owns the reiatsu that was fast approaching her. The figure becomes clearer and clearer as it began to unravel itself from the distance. The figure belongs to a tall person with long ebony hair that was locked on an ivory hairpiece. She was stunned with the peaceful aura emanating from him and it began to conquer her whole being.

The man opened his eyes and looked at the person in front of him. Their eyes began to lock and measure each other. Raine was surprised with the irony she felt from him. The peace was slowly being replaced by sadness. It is slowly taking her away from the world she lives in. The man in front of him furrowed his eyebrows as he began to be annoyed with the woman staring at him.

Raine was only saved by the appearance of another presence. She was brought to her senses when she felt a reiatsu coming towards her. She easily recognized that it belong to a small woman from the thirteenth division.

The woman stopped in front of her catching her breath, "Ryuka-taichou… Ha… Ha… Ha… Ukitake-taichou… He is down on his futon again."

Raine's eyes widened upon hearing these words. The cold expression in her eyes came back and she grabbed Rukia's hand and invited her to immediately go to the thirteenth squad.

"Nii-sama, if you may we have to leave immediately," Rukia asked his brother humbly.

Raine slightly bowed her head to show some respect then they ran to the thirteenth squad. Worry starts building up in Raine's eyes. She hates it when her brother becomes ill because it is breaking her heart.

When they reached the captain's room, Raine quickly ran and sit to his side and checked his temperature. She asked the two third seats to bring her a bowl of water and a towel. She quickly put the wet towel in the man's forehead and then she sighed.

Ukitake extended his hand toward the worried woman, "I'll be fine. Wipe that expression on your face."

Raine took the man's hand and firmly hold it close to her chest. The worries written on her face deepen as her humanly side began to unravel.

"Our clan's healing spell may heal the worst injury or it may recover a vast amount of reiatsu. However, it cannot cure illness. I swear. I'll find a way to cure you, Ukitake nii-san!" Raine said with conviction.

Ukitake retrieved his hand and put it on the woman's cheek. He smiled and said, "You don't have to worry about me. You have your own issues to deal upon. I can take care of myself."

Raine let out a deep sigh in desperation. A man who was leaning on the walls near her suddenly spoke up.

"It's best to let him rest, Raine-chan. Besides, we have a lot to do Raine-chan. He'll be fine." The teasing voice made her calmed down a bit.

"Kyoraku nii-chan, I don't want to leave him until he's fine," Raine said with worries.

Kyoraku put his hand on her shoulders to reassure his words. He urged her to leave the thirteenth captain's room already. Raine sighed once again, stood up and prepared to leave the room. Before they leave, she asked the two third-seated officers to immediately inform her if something happened to Ukitake or if he has already recovered fully.

Rukia followed the two captains and quietly walked with them. Kyoraku sensed that the young girl is meaning to say something important to the female captain. He took another way to go to his squad to give the two their privacy.

When they are about to enter the barracks of the fourteenth squad, a tall man with short white hair approached them.

"How are ye doin', Ryuka-taichou and Rukia-chan?" greeted the man.

Raine knew that Rukia hated seeing this man in front of them and she began to feel the discomfort in the environment. She also saw the detesting expression from her face. She put her hand on her shoulder to calm the girl.

"Ichimaru-taichou, we have a lot of important things to do so if you may we have to leave now," replied by the assertive captain.

"How rude!" the white haired captain silently said then he grinned and left.

"Ryuka-taichou, I need to say something to you," Rukia said as she shyly approached the captain's desk.

The captain who was fervently doing her paper works suddenly stopped and went toward the smaller woman. She led her to the sofa near the desk and they sat as she starts to give her sisterly treatment. Rukia is hesitant to say a word until Raine breaks the awkward silent.

"Before you tell me anything else, let me remind you that you can address me informally. You can call me Raine nee-chan." Raine put her hand on Rukia's head and the latter gave a slight blush.

"After one month, I will be going to the Living World to guard Karakura Town, the town that was assigned to me. I will be staying there for a month." Rukia shyly explained.

"With your personality and power, I know you can successfully finish that mission. However, does your brother know this already?" Raine asked with encouragement.

"Ukitake-taichou will tell him soon." Rukia said.

"Then have no worries. Everything is settled."

"Thanks, Ryuu… Raine nee-chan."

Raine smiled to cheer her up and to give her more confidence.


	3. Night Scream Commences

Raine has just finished doing her paper works and decided to check on the squad. After seeing that they are intensely doing their training and they are doing fine, she wanted to take some walks and breathe some fresh air. She wanted to talk to Renji and see to it that her sister's social life is fine. She knows that he is just in his office and it is near lunchtime so she can drag him to talk to him.

When she was approaching the sixth squad headquarters, she noticed that a figure is walking toward her direction. The figure is a tall man with eye glasses and a messed-up curly brown hair. She began to feel goose bumps on her skin and her seat became cold. She hated this man for no apparent reason ever since she met him. She detests his very existence and she never really tried to be friends with him or even talk to him.

"What does the fourteenth squad captain doing in a place like this?" the man said with a smirk.

"It's none of your concern!" Raine said with an irritated expression.

The man leaned in closer to her and cornered her until she bumps the wall.

"Let's be friends Raine Ryuka. I know we can be good friends." the man insisted.

"There is no way that's going to happen. You're dreaming!" replied Raine.

"You'll be the one dreaming soon." He said as he put his face closer to Raine's face. He placed his arms on the wall just above her head for support.

Raine suddenly became unconscious and fell on the floor. Her eyes became dilated and her mouth was open as if she was screaming for help. He smiled and looked at the body beneath him then he walked away leaving her in pain.

She was left there – in pain and coldness as she sees the horrible sight of her dreadful past. She screams for help but nobody can hear her cries. Then she felt a reiastu coming near her. She hopes that it is help.

A man with long ebony hair locked in ivory hair accessory is approaching the woman who was left in shock in front of the sixth squad barracks. He ignored her at first but when he saw that she really needs great attention he took a closer look at her. He hesitated on helping her however he knows that she will die due to lack of air so calling for help is useless. Without any further decision, he carefully carried her in his arms and brought her to the fourth squad immediately for medical attention.

On the way, he took a glance on her and saw that she needs protection. Though she appears to be strong and independent, he can see in her eyes that she is fragile and vulnerable. Then he felt a tightening grip on his chest. She was holding firmly on his haori with both hands as if she is afraid to let this support go. She firmly pressed her head on his chest finding for protection and warmth. His eyebrows furrowed with disapproval however he cannot resist it because the woman he is carrying needs support and protection. All he can do is to bring her closer to him so that he can offer what she needs. He felt the grip loosen as he gave an assuring protection to her.

"Nee-sama, you're finally awake!"

She heard this familiar voice as she slowly regained consciousness. She noticed that she hasn't been to the place where she is now. She is in a small room in which beside the bed where she is lying is a table with medicines and flowers. She knows that she was in one of the room of the fourth squad.

She felt a tight embrace as she tried to sit down. She saw her sister's face with a worried expression. She wrapped her arms around her to reassure that she's fine. She also saw Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Renji sitting in a sofa just across the bed. She also noticed that a woman with long braided hair was standing beside her.

"Good to know that you are fine now, Ryuka-taichou," said the woman.

"Unohana-taichou! What happened to me? And… How did I get in this place?" Raine asked wondering.

"You fainted and someone brought you here." Unohana replied.

"Where were you Nee-sama? It is peculiar not seeing you in the office before lunchtime." Airen asked as she let go of her sister and sit beside her.

"All I can remember was I was going to the sixth squad because I have some business there." It is obvious that she is hiding her real intentions then she continued, "Then I met Aizen-taichou."

Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at each other as they heard the name.

"I think we were having an argument. I don't know what it is all about. I can't seem to remember. Then I fainted." Raine put her hand on her face and let out a deep sigh.

"I think I'm just too tired because I work too much or because I did not get enough sleep yesterday." She continued explaining and then she faced Unohana and said, "By the way, may I ask? Who brought me here?"

"It was the sixth squad captain who brought you here. Byakuya Kuchiki-taichou," Unohana replied and smiled.

Raine's eyes widened as she heard the name. Airen saw the surprised look form her sister and then she let a hidden smile form. She held her sister's hand and said, "I think it is proper if you go to him and say thanks."

"You can now return to your office. My only advice to you is to take good care of yourself, Ryuka-taichou." Unohana broke the expression on her face.

Raine and Airen are back to the office to do some paper works. Raine ordered her sister to drop her work to accompany her to the sixth squad. Airen let out a smile and obediently followed her sister. When they are already at the sixth squad office, Raine knocked to give respect. As soon as she heard that the both of them can come in, she opened the door. Renji was shocked as he saw the fourteenth squad captain and vice-captain who paid their visit.

"What seems to be your business here, Ryuka-taichou?" asked Byakuya with a blank expression.

Raine slightly bowed her head and said, "I came here to say my thanks to you for bringing me to the fourth squad last time when I lost consciousness."

"Is that all?" Byakuya asked again.

Raine raised her head and said, "Yes."

"You may now leave," replied Byakuya.

Raine was irritated with his reply. She immediately turned her back and gave a signal to her sister that she wanted to leave already. Her sister followed her and she never spoke a word along the way.

Raine entered her office still with an irritated expression. She went to her desk and started to do her paper works immediately to release the tension. Airen pulled her chair and sit beside her sister. She gave her sister embrace. Raine put her writing pen aside, pushed her head on her hands, and supported it with her elbows. She let out a deep sigh to let out the negativity she has within.


	4. Noble Clash

Sorry readers for the late update. I was busy with work during the past two weeks and I got sick. So here is my new chapter...

Chapter 4: Noble Clash

The sun was shining brightly and the day went as how it usually goes: Raine doing her paper works and heading the fourteenth squad's practice. As she was writing the daily reports she has to submit to the first squad, a black and purple butterfly, called Hell Butterfly, landed on her finger. She immediately stood up and went to the first squad.

As she entered the grounds of the first squad, the captain and vice-captain of the sixth division are in front of a senkaimon gate. She was also surprised to see her sister with the two captains. Then she noticed the troubled expression of Rukia as she went nearer to the group.

"Welcome captains!" the captain commander broke the silence "both squads will evaluate and oversee Rukia's training along with other shinigami. You are also in charge of assuring their safety when crisis comes. I expect excellence from you, captains."

The five of them entered the senkaimon gate and proceeded to the training area. They were carefully observing each shinigami as they fight hollows and defeat them. The sixth and fourteenth divisions are carefully observing Rukia's training and being cautious of what is going to happen. Rukia was fervently defeating every hollow that comes her way.

Meanwhile, as they were busy with the training, a crack in the sky is slowly getting bigger forming a large slit. From that slit, a red photon beam called Cero is starting to form and directed towards the strongest shinigami trainee, the short black haired woman. A Menos Grande is slowly appearing right in front of their eyes.

Rukia was unaware of the danger that is approaching her. All she noticed is Raine standing at the heat of Cero deflecting it away from her.

"Nee-sama!" Rukia said as she wore a shocked expression.

"It's alright Rukia. It's our job to protect you," Raine said to calm her and then she smiled, "besides, you are my sister!"

The troubled look on Rukia's face was wiped off with Raine's kind words. A secret smile formed in her lips as she backed off and let the female captain handle the situation.

"Judge, Shi no Megami!" Raine's face and voice turned called as she uttered this command.

The sky darkened, the blade of her sword shined so brightly as it disappear and turned the whole venue dark. As light began to fill the place, the shinigami saw that the Menos Grande is slowly returning to the blanket of sky it created. The slit slowly healed bringing comfort and safety to the shinigami.

As Raine landed and met the other shinigami, she looked at them and noticed that the sixth squad captain has a sour expression on her. She just shrugged the treatment and went beside her sister.

"Renji, Rukia, let us to go!" Byakuya ordered the two.

Raine and Airen are walking towards their squad office when Byakuya appeared in front of them. The stoic face of Raine suddenly become troubled and irritated. Airen saw the expression on her sister's face. Even though they have been together for so long, she can't still understand what her sister is thinking.

"May I have some of your time," Byakuya broke the silence.

"Airen, go ahead and start some office works without me," Raine ordered her sister to grant the man's wish.

Airen went ahead and left the two to give them privacy.

"What is it that you want from me?" Raine asked the man without further ado.

"I will ask you to stop protecting Rukia especially if it concerns training and mission."

Raine's expression turned to anger as she heard the words.

"I respect you as a fellow captain and a member of an elite family. However, I believe that you have no right to control my decisions and actions," she replied with an irritated voice.

"If you will not respect my request then I shall order Rukia to avoid approaching you."

Raine's anger became deeper with his remark.

"You have no-" she suddenly stopped talking as her expression turned to coldness.

Their heated argument was suddenly cut off with the presence of an unknown yet powerful reiatsu. Both of them looked at the direction where it was coming from- the sky.

The presence seems to be familiar to Raine as it became closer and closer. Byakuya suddenly advances and tried to investigate the reiatsu. Raine immediately went in front of Byakuya and blocked his way.

"Do not go. It belongs to a Ryuka rebel belonging to an elder. Even if we combine our powers, we cannot defeat whoever it is. It will bother me if a resident of Seireitei will die when I will be helpless defending him," she was saddened and frustrated with what happened.

The reiatsu disappeared slowly and did not approach them as if teasing them.

"I am sorry Kuchiki-taichou. I will have to leave you now. I beg that you return to your office at once. I demand for your safety."

She left him without saying a word anymore. Byakuya granted her request and went immediately to his office.

Meanwhile, a man who was hiding behind the walls of Seireitei, wore a deceitful and mysterious smile.

"You will be mine soon, Raine Ryuka, heir to the throne of the forgotten Ryuka clan."


End file.
